Fearless Leader
by frozenbluetottsieroll34
Summary: Leonardo has returned from Central America, but he must keep a dark secret from his brothers that is killing him in the inside. But when something from Leo's two years in Central America appears, he is forced to make a decision that can risk the safety of his family. Will Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo save their brother in time before they lose him altogether?
1. Home Sweet Home

**So this is my first TMNT fanfiction, so I hope you like it! Please leave a review and give me your thoughts on the story!**

**Disclaimer: I ****do not ****own TMNT!**

Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home

The moon hung in a beautiful crescent with a soft breeze from the wind dancing in the bliss of the night. The night's silence interrupted by the noise of the city. In the top of a rooftop hidden by the night's shadows stood a warrior. The ends of blue tails danced behind his mask.

Leo gazed into the starless night of New York City, and half-heartily wished to be back in the confinements of the jungle in Central America. He missed the freedom that only the jungle could offer. Being able to run without the fear of being spotted, and just sit on top of the highest tree and watch the blue skies turn dark as the thousands of stars began to brighten the darkness of the night. And most importantly of all, was the quietness that he grew to love.

_"Where ever you run to, Leonardo, I will find you...I will always be there."_

Leo trembled as he remembered those words. He was barely lucky to escape from his capure's grasp, but the things he did to him...he would never forget. Memories of his imprisonment flashed before his eyes, his breathing coming in sharp gasps, eyes widening as the memories worsened.

_"Please...let me go." He sobbed edging away as the man walked closer to him. Feeling his shell hit the wall behind him, his body began to tremble as the man now stood in front of him. _

_The man grinned wickedly as he saw the fear in the young turtle's eyes, "Oh Leonardo, but the fun is just about to begin."_

A sound echoed behind him jolting him from his thoughts. Recognizing it's presence, he sighed in slight frustration. Not turning to meet his brother's burning gaze Leo kept his attention towards the sky while crossing his arms, "What is it, Raphael."

The second oldest of the Hamato clan stopped a few feet away from his older brother, and frowned deeply as Leo refused to look at him.

"Just came to tell ya' to go home already," He growled, "An' to make sure ya' don't go running off when ya' just came back." With that said, he jumped over towards the neighboring roof and ran off in the direction of the closest man hole.

Leo uncrossed his arms and sadly watched his hot-tempered sibling leave him to follow. Leo grew used to the harsh behaviors his brothers had developed towards him. It had been like that ever since he had returned from his overextended training from Central America. Although he didn't show it Leo cringed under the hate they harbored. It hurt to see the one's he loved and tried so hard to protect hate him...for something he didn't have no control over.

"As long as they don't find out then they're safe from harm," Leo whispered to himself as began to persue after Raph.


	2. Late Night Nightmare

**Here the 2nd chapter to Fearless Leader. I feel a little disappointed with this chapter, but what can I say. I just a beginner when it comes to writing FF. Well I hope you guys enjoy reading today's chapter! Thank you to those who reviewed my story! Please leave be kind and leave a review! **

**Disclaimers: I don't own TMNT.**

Chapter 2: Late Night Nightmares

_Gotta ...keep running!_

_I have to escape!_

_Leaves brushed and smacked past him as he ran for his life. Pain coursed throughout his lungs, his body shaking with exhaustion._

_Where is he?! Leo looked over his shoulders while continuing to run and panicked as he discovered the man was no longer behind him._

_Did I lose him?_

_A twig snapped to his left and before Leo could jump away and avoid getting caught, a huge figure tackled him to the ground, grabbing both his hands and holding them over his head with one hand. _

_"Get the fuck off of me!" Leo growled while trying his best struggling against the man's strong hold. _

_The man smirked down at the struggling turtle and leaned down to whisper in his ear._

_"You're mine, Leonardo. Don't think you can get away from me that easily." He chuckled as he felt Leo's body start to tremble underneath him while he caressed his cheek._

_"Where ever you run to, Leonardo, I will find you...I will always be there. Don't forget..."_

_"Please! Stop!" Leo pleaded tears running down his face as the man's hand lowered down his body._

_"...that I own you."_

_"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!SSSTTTOOOPPP!"_

* * *

Leo woke breathing heavily while his body trembled, drops of sweat dripping by the side of his head. Sitting himself into a comfortable position, Leo looked over at his surrounds trying to figure out where he was. Remembering that he was back home in New York City and not in the jungles of Central America, he let out a soft cry, realizing that he was safe from harm. Wet tears slide down his cheeks while he brought his knees to his chest and covered his head.

He raised his head up when a soft knock resonated in his room, and the sleepy voice of his baby brother called to him, "Leo, you ok?"

Leo stared at the door in bewilderment, surprised at hearing Mikey's voice. It had been weeks since Mikey had last spoken to him. It had become quite clear that Mikey was avoiding him when he tried to strike a conversation only to be told to go away.

After recovering from his shock, Leo mentally cured himself for being too loud tonight. Every night the nightmares grew worse and Leo knew it was only a matter of time before his brother caught on to them. Wipping away any traces of his tears he opened the door to reveal his orange clad brother. He smiled in relief to see his baby brother acknowledge him again, but the seriousness in Mikey's expression upset him more. His once loving and caring brother had disappeared from him.

_'I did this to him.' _Leo mused to himself, remembering the day he had returned home, his heart shattering when Mikey looked away from him in disgust and anger.

"I'm fine, Mikey. You can go back to bed." Leo answered beginning to shut the door until a pair of green arms prevented him from further closing it. Lowering his head, Leo let out a long, deep breath before turning over to his brother, knowing all too well how this was going to end.

"I'm fine, Mikey," Leo spoke in his best authoritative voice," Go to bed."

"No Leo, I've been hearing weird noises coming from your room all this week. I won't leave until you tell me what's wrong." Mikey objected staring into his brother's honey-brown colored eyes. He was determined to find out what was wrong with his older brother! As much as he tried to avoid Leo, he couldn't help but worry when he heard his brother cry himself to sleep every night.

"I was just having a few bad dreams, that's all. Just go back to bed alright."

Giving Mikey his best convincing smile Leo flinched as a deep throbbing pain pounded in his head.

_'Since when has he been this stubborn." _Mikey thought irritably watching his big brother force a smile and reassure him that he was fine, but at that moment Mikey noticed Leo flinch in pain. Just for a second it was there, but just like that, it disappeared under Leo's emotionless mask removing any sign of pain that was there seconds before.

"Leo, I know you probably don't want my help, but please just tell me what's wrong with you. I can't stand to see you this way!" Mikey pleaded with his older brother.

Yes he was angry at Leo for leaving and not contacting them for two years! Yes he caused his older brother pain by avoiding him and speaking horrible to him when Leo tried to start a conversation with him, but Leo was still his big brother no matter what! Every night Mikey would press his hands against his ears so he could stop hearing the thrashing and whimpers coming from the room next door, his cheeks wet from tears when the whimpering turned to cries and screams.

"Mikey, I know you're concerned, but nothing's wrong. I think it's just best you go back to your room and...forget this conversation ever happened." Leo replied sternly, the pain in his head causing him to become irritated and losing his patience with his baby brother.

Mikey stared at his older brother in disbelief. Leo... his big brother, leader, and his hero just blew him off. Glaring down at the ground Mikey clenched his fingers together, trying his best not to break down in front of Leo.

_'Don't show him that you're weak!' _Mikey chanted to himself, eyes watering with tears.

"Whatever you say, Leo." He muttered, turning his back to so Leo couldn't see the tears that managed to fall down his cheeks.

"Mikey... I'm sorry." Leo whispered, watching Mikey walk away from him. The throbbing in his head worsened by the minute. It was taking all of his strength to cover up the pain.

Not giving Leo another word Mikey stormed back to his room, shutting the door with a loud bang causing his two older brothers to open their doors in shock and curiosity.

"Mikey? What's the shell?! Do ya' know what time is it!" Knocking furiously on Mikey's door, Raph sighed when he heard the soft cries. Noticing Leo he snarled in anger, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"What the shell did ya' tell him, Fearless." Raph shouted, sending death glares at his leader. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Leo scowled, not taking too kindly to Raphael's shouting and growls of anger. In just a few minutes that passed by so much was happening, and Leo wasn't in the 'perfect' mood to deal with his younger brother's temper at the moment.

"Nothing that concerns you, Raphael." Leo replied flatly, frowning at the sight of his hot-tempered brother. As much as Leo tried not to, he was starting to see a resemblance between his capture's and Raphael's personality.

"What the hell does that mean, _Jungle Boy_." Raph snarled marching up to his older brother, theirs faces inches from each others. Leo stared blankly up at Raphael hiding the fear that was deep inside him, fighting the desire to shove him away for being to close to him.

_'He's your brother, Leo. He won't hurt you like that. Raphael is not him!'_

The tension in the hallway send shiver's done Donnie's back while he watched Raph glared into Leo's expressionless face. Instantly his attention was snapped back to focus when the wailing of his distressed baby brother grew louder.

_'Better check on, Mikey.' _Donnie grabbed the door to the knob, however stopped when Raphael began to shout. Looking over his shoulder at his brothers again Donnie watched Leo stand his ground facing his furious brother head on. That's when Donnie noticed it. Although it wasn't that noticeable to the naked eye, but being the doctor of the family, Donnie saw the slight trembling in Leo's body.

Having pity on Leo the purple banded turtle rushed over to his older brothers placing a hand on Raphael's shoulder, motioning for him to move back.

"Come on, Raph. Now's not the time to start this. Let's go check on, Mikey." Successfully separating the brothers apart from each other, Raph gave his older brother one last glare before opening the door to Mikey's room and disappearing inside.

Donnie merely shook his head, and followed Raph to Mikey's room, shutting the door behind him, leaving Leo to stand outside his door alone. Leo opening his mouth to speak, however he decided against and shut his mouth, feeling more alone than ever. Placing his hand to his heart he whispered to himself, "This hurts so much more..."

As soon as Leo realized his brother's weren't gonna come out of the room, he shut his door and securely lock it, Leo pressed his back against the door, calming his trembling body down. Leo grasped his head in his arms, his face contorted with agony, sliding to the ground as the throbbing pounded loudly into his head. Trying to catch his breath, he closed his eyes as the throbbing soothed away five minutes later.

"Well that could have gone down worse." Leo chuckled to himself, trying to lighten the his situation. "Who am I kidding," He whispered harshly thumping his head against the door, he snarled to himself all humor cast aside, "I was too careless. Gotta be more careful if I plan to hide it from them. The day I brought dishonor to this family, and failed as a leader."

By the time the pain went away Leo curled himself into a ball on the ground falling into a dreamless sleep.


	3. The Beginning of Realization

**Well here's the 3rd chapter. Please leave a review! :)**

**Disclaimers: I Don't Own TMNT.**

Chapter 3: The Beginning of Realization

"Damn Foot scum." Raphael muttered, smirking in satisfaction at the battered bodies of the unconscious Foot ninjas. Recently, Foot activity increased in the big city, and he was growing steadily worried about the situation, but after yesterday's night event, Raphael didn't care at the moment as long he was able to vent his anger out on some Foot members. Giving one last good kick to an unfortunate Foot member lying on the ground by his side, Raphael placed his sias securely on each side of his belt, and meet up with his younger brothers, Mikey and Donnie.

"You guys hurt?" Leo asked further away from his brothers, sheathing his twin katanas away behind his back. He let out a relieved breath as his eyes scanned over his brothers, finding no injuries or scratches on their bodies. Yesterday night had created a tense day for him: full of glares and threats from Raphael, glances from Donnie, and Mikey trapping himself in his room. Even though it hurt him to see his brothers treat him this way, he couldn't help but smile, knowing all his extra efforts in keeping his brothers from getting hurt was not in vain.

"We're fine, Leo." Donnie answered for his two other brothers, however wincing at the deep gashes on Leo's arms. "But we need to get you back to the lab, so I can fix your injuries." Leo gave Donnie a confused expression, and was going to question him about what he was talking about when he felt a wet sensation slide down his arm. Lightly touching the his left arm, his fingers revealed blood under the moonlight.

Raphael raised his eye brow ridge in surprise as his older brother looked at his injured arm in obvious shock. _'What an idiot.'_ He thought bitterly moving his attention elsewhere, but he found himself sneaking a glance or two at his injured older brother to make sure it was something fatal.

"Does it...hurt bad?" A small, squeaky voice asked. Mikey stared in terror at the blood that began to drip from Leo's left arm. After years of fighting ninjas and aliens from space, Mikey hated it when his brothers got badly injured. Many times in the past when his brothers were on the brink of death caused Mikey to worry greatly whenever one of them became injured during battle.

Mikey shifted from foot to foot as Leo silently stared at him, not saying a word. After his argument with Leo last night, Mikey couldn't bring himself to face Leo all day, locking himself in his room after training. Mikey cringed at the thought of it, but he didn't blame Leo if he hated him for the way Mikey treated him.

Leo watched his brother as he squirmed under his gaze and smiled as his brother's blue eyes finally meet his honey brown eyes. Mikey almost gasped and smiled himself silly when Leo gave him his famous brotherly smile and the kindness in his eyes warmed Mikey. For the many times that day, Mikey wanted to drown in his guilt for harming his loving older brother, but Leo's warm smile eased Mikey's pain away, assuring him that he was forgiven for any wrong doing.

"It doesn't hurt, Mikey." Leo reassured him, then again the dripping blood wasn't really helping in convincing his worried brother, "It's just a few scratches."

"Few scratches my shell." Donnie grumbled watching Leo's relaxed expression, knowing his arms were probably stinging in pain from the many gashes on both arms and to top it off, the blood that continued to stream down his left arm.

Walking over to Leo, Donnie hand's lightly touched Leo's arm, observing the deep gashes before Leo yanked his arm away within Donnie's reach.

"Leo?" Donnie cautiously asked, watching Leo back away from him, holding his injured arm close to his chest. There was a pained expression on his face, his breathing tightening as his back touched the wall behind him.

"Leo?" Mikey asked, seeing the panic in Leo's eyes. Raph instantly moved protectively towards his older brother, but Leo regained his composure, breathing evenly, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry, Don. I kinda freaked out." Leo apologized before hesitantly releasing his arm, giving Donnie silent permission to observe it. Seeing the slight tense in Leo's muscles, Donnie shook his head not wanting to do this out on the surface.

_'Can't be helped. Better to do this in the lab.'_

Pulling off his purple mask, Donnie placed it around Leo's arm and made a tight knot, halting the blood flow. "That should help stop the bleeding till we make it back to the Lair." He said in his doctor's voice.

"Donnie, you didn't have to do that." Leo protested as the purple mask soaked up the blood, ruining the mask, but the serious stare Donnie gave him had Leo sighing in defeat. Raph frowned as he watched the scene before him. The way Leo pulled away from Donnie as he tried to help him was unusual. Now that Raph really thought about it, every since Leo's return, Leo acted different than his usual self. Something's definitely not right, Raph thought to himself while eyeing his older brother.

While walking their way towards the Lair, Donnie kept a firm watch on his older brother. There's something wrong with Leo, he noted to himself.  
After observing his elder brother for weeks, it became apparent to the purple-banded purple that Leo was uncomfortable with closeness or physical contact. Yesterday night and today had proven his theory. He had first noticed it during training the day after Leo returned, when Leo was partnered up with Raph. Raph had managed to sneak up behind Leo, throw him to the ground and pin him, holding his sais threateningly close to his neck. Don had never seen such alarm in his older brother's eyes, but as quickly as it came it vanished into nothingness.

"Welcome back home, my sons." Greeted their father and Sensei, Master Splinter. "Hello, Father." All four said in union bowing before their Sensei.

"Are you alright, Leonardo?" Master Splinter asked, walking up to his elder son once spotting his injuries.

"Yes, Sensie," Leo answered, "I was just being careless tonight. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again. I'm sorry I failed you."  
Master Splinter watched the pain in Leo's expression, and could feel the aura of self-hate surrounding him. Setting his staff aside, Master Splinter gently patted his son's shoulders, "It is alright, Leonardo. You have not failed me. Just seeing you back home is all that can please an old rat, such as myself."

Leo smiled at his father, happy to see his father once again. "Thank you, father."

* * *

Raph was seated on his favorite spot on the couch flipping through the channels on their newly fixed television, while Master Splinter returned to his room to meditate, however Mikey was outside the lab pacing back and forth waiting for Leo and Donnie to come out. During the time Master Splinter was talking to Leo, Donnie had asked for Leo and him to be alone, because he wanted to ask Leo some questions. Although Raph just waved his hand off in whatever, Mikey wasn't so much enthusiastic about it, but he agreed to it in the end.

In the lab, Donnie wiped away the blood and any other debris that could infect the wound on Leo's arm and began to close the wound by wrapping ace bandage around his arm, stealing glances at his quiet leader. As soon as Master Splinter ended his talk with Leo, Donnie lead him straight to the lab, and began to work on Leo's arms. Throughout his process in aiding his brother, Donnie felt Leo's muscles tense when his arm would accidentally brush past his skin. Not able to ignore it anymore, Donnie halted half-way with the bandages and looked his brother in the eye.

"Leo, there's something I've been meaning to ask," Donnie began, his voice set in determination, "Have you been feeling alright lately? I mean I've noticed that you tend not to be close to anyone and when you do...you start to shake or your muscle tense like right now... Leo, I need you to tell me, is there something wrong?"

At first, Leo remained silent for awhile, watching everything else other than his genius of a brother before answering him. "No I'm fine, Donnie."

"Leo, I'm not a-" Donnie began to retort, when suddenly his shell cell rang from his deck behind him. Finishing the last round of the ace bandage, and clipping it to stay together Donnie jumped up from his seat and quickly walked over to his desk. Reading the ID number, Donnie answered the phone while looking back over at his silent brother.

"Hey, Donnie. Sorry to be bothering you, but is Leo with you? I've been trying to contact him though his shell cell, but he hasn't answered so I was worried about him." April asked, the annoyance in her voice startling the purple-banded turtle.

"Uhhhh...Hey, April. Yeah he's here. Hold on a sec." Donnie replied, handing the shell cell over to Leo. Taking the phone-like device from his brother's hand, and Leo raised it towards his ear, listening to his irritated friend. Donnie watched dumbfounded as Leo gave a small smile as an angry voice blasted from the phone. Donnie, Raph and Mikey had once seen April angry before during the two years Leo was gone, and it wasn't something the three brothers were eager to go through again.

"Hey, April...Sorry I've been busy lately...Yeah...Yeah I'll head over now." Leo said his goodbye and closed the shell cell shut, placing it back into Donnie's possession, and rose from the chair, looking around for his katanas.

"Leo, you shouldn't be moving your left arm much." Donnie pointed out to him, his earlier question long forgotten. Setting his katana strap over his shoulder, Leo simply smiled in Don's direction, the door to the lab already half ajar.

"Yeah I know, but April really needs to talk to me. Thanks for patching me up, Don."

Exiting the lab, Leo spotted Mikey from the corner of his eye snoring lightly while sleeping against the wall. Chuckling to himself, Leo scooped Mikey up into his arms, and carried him up the steps to his room. After making sure his brother was comfortable on the bed, Leo closed to the door silently, and descended down the stairs. Knocking on his father's room, Leo bowed to his meditating Sensie, "I will be home soon, Master Splinter." Merrily nodding his head, Leo excused himself from the room, heading towards the main door to the Lair.

"Where do ya' think you're going, Leo." Raphael demanded, looking over his shoulder on the couch, his attention on the screen interrupted.

"I'm going over to April's apartment. Don't stay up late." Opening the door to the Lair, Leo disappeared into the shadows before Raph could stop him. Frowning to himself, Raph grumbled before switching the television off, and heading towards the dojo to release some stress.

* * *

The dripping of water resounded throughout the sewage tunnels, squeaks of mice scurried way as Leo footsteps slapped against the moist floors, walking towards the direction of a manhole closest to April's apartment. The last time he met April was during the battle against the ancient warriors and the Foot when he was captured in place of the thirteenth monster after his fight with Raphael.

Recalling his conversation earlier with April, Leo knew exactly what April wanted to talk about. Despite the fact, that there were points during her visit in the jungle that Leo couldn't remember, it was still thanks to her help that Leo didn't go insane in Central America.

At that instant, Leo sensed another presence, following behind him. Not recognizing the presence as any of his brothers, Leo froze and came to a stop when he realized who the presence belonged to.

"It can't be..." Leo whispered, afraid to turn around, and meet his pursuer face to face.

Leo slowly took a step forward walking cautiously before walking immediately turned to running. His follower's pace soon match his own, yet only a few feet behind him. Straying away from the familiar sewage route his family normally took, Leo took the first turn he could see, spotting a manhole a couple of feet ahead of him, and quickly jumped out of the sewers, taking to the roofs.

Silently he cursed to himself when he realized he had run into an unfamiliar section of New York City, halting to a stop on top of an abandoned building, attempting to catch his breath when his pursuer landed further behind him.

"Why are you here!" Leo screamed, fear eating away at his body. The cloaked figure remained silent, staring at the distressed turtle before reaching inside its cloak, revealing a single katana before fully unsheathing it.

_'This can't be happening!'_

"Don't come any closer!" Leo yelled out, backing away while trying to still his shaking body, his voice cracking as the mysterious figure edged closer to him.

_'Don't worry...'_ A gentle voice spoke to him, soothing away the fear in Leo. Then at that moment, he screamed as his head throbbed deeply, losing focus of his surroundings and the figure before him, when the pain suddenly vanished.

The mysterious figure creased it's approach towards the blue-banded turtle, noticing the once trembling turtle now stood rigid, it's eyes glazed over as if in a catatonic state.

Suddenly Leo's hands reached behind his back, drawing out his twin katanas, a smirk on his face as he eyed the figure, the fire in his eyes blazing. The figure growled in anger as the turtle beckoned it to strike.

"Come at me." Leo smirked in mockery, watching the figure yell in anger, lunging in to attack.

_'...I will protect you.'_


	4. Reid Shade & Blade

**Here's Chapter 4 for ya' but sorry for the long update! In this chapter an OC character does come out, but I will introduce them fully soon so don't be alarmed :)  
**

**Disclaimers: I Don't Own TMNT.**

Chapter 4: Reid Shade & Blade

At the top of an old abandon warehouse in the further parts of NYC, two beings fought against each other ruthlessly. Leo skidded to a stop calming his heavy breathing as his opponent also tried to reclaim his normal breathing cycle, but it didn't stop him from sending death glares Leo's way. The battle between the two had lasted a good forty-five minutes, and Leo couldn't help but give his opponent some credit in lasting this long, but their game of tag was beginning to get on his last nerve.

"I'm gonna ask you again, Reid Shade," Leo announced, annoyance in his voice, "Why are you here."

His opponent, Reid Shade, ripped away the hood from his head, revealing his military cut hairstyle and his light brown eyes which glowed with fury. But Leo was most intrigued with the scar running down his right cheek. It brought a smile to his lips, but he refrained himself from making any comment on the matter.

"And as I said before!" Reid yelled, "You know perfectly well why I'm here."

"Either you come willingly or I'll drag your ass back." He snarled, but the thought of forcing the blue-banded turtle back was pleasing to him.

"Like I'm gonna do that." Leo huffed, rubbing the back of his neck, remembering all too well why he hated this man so much.

_Just now...he sounded just like Raph._ Leo thought to himself amusingly once realizing those words had been said to him on numerous occasions.

Reid snarled menacingly at the turtle's tone, and charged forward, thrusting the blade to pierce Leo's side. Immediately, Leo brought his katanas to block the man's line of attacks. With Reid's sword caught in between his katanas, Leo gave it a harsh jerk, disarming him and sending the blade away from within his reach.

Quickly reaching under his cloak, Reid pulled out daggers, and readied his next act of attacks, but the turtle had already vanished from his sight.

Moving swiftly away from the Reid's next strike, Leo put his Ninjutsu skills into good use, and merged together with the shadows. Taking a crouched position, Leo watched as his opponent searched for him, yelling threats of all sorts, and waited for the perfect moment to strike. Then there it was. Shifting the blades slightly, Leo rushed ahead at a quick pace.

But at that exact moment, a shimmer of light reflecting from metal flew towards him, and Leo stopped in his tracks to defend himself from the daggers. However, there was too many and Leo grunted when he felt a jolting pain as a dagger lodged itself deeply in his shoulder.  
Leo gripped the hilt of the dagger and quickly removed it without hesitation, sending bundles of searing pain though out his arm. Casting aside the bloody weapon, trickles of blood ran down from Leo's wound.

_Aww shell...Donnie's gonna have my shell for this._

In the meantime, Reid pulled out more daggers, ready for the next step in his mission. The mission: revieve Leonardo and return him back to Central America. He watched the turtle remove the dagger away, but it was already too late. Once the dagger had pierced through his skin, the drug smeared onto the weapon would have been picked by the blood flow. The ending results would have the turtle collapsing into unconsciousness in a matter of minutes.

Yet knowing the turtle all too well, Reid needed to be cautious either way, knowing the blue-banded turtle wouldn't go down without a fight. This he knew from experience.

Ignoring the pain in his arm and the weird sensation in his body, Leo knew he had to end this battle before April contacted his brother's about his long absence. As a result, it would end with his brother's searching for him, and this was something Leo didn't need his brother's to find out about. He knew what must be done.

Once again Leo merged together with the shadow's created by the moon's lack of luminescence in the sky.

Reid cursed silently as the turtle hid again in the shadows. He looked back and forth for any sign of his target, but a chill ran down his spine as a low breath touched his neck. Standing frozen to the spot, Reid knew he was now in the turtle's mercy as a pinching feeling of a blade pressed into his back.

"I'm not going to repeat myself," Leo whispered all the venom spitting from his mouth, "Stay away from my family or I will make it my goal to hunt you down and have you begging on your knees wishing for death."

Roaring into laughter at the turtle's threat, Reid looked back over his shoulder and smirked wickedly, "Oh, just like what Master did to you. Begging on your knees for a death you knew wasn't coming. Nice comeback. Nice Inde-"

Before he could finish his sentence, his breath was knocked out of him as the blunt end of a hilt swung into his ribs. The daggers in his hands clattered to the ground, as he fell to his knees, desperately trying to catch his breath.

"Leave now or die." Leo snarled, the look of rage and humiliation in his eyes. Then Leo felt it hit him. His eyesight began to fade into darkness, his legs becoming weak as he staggered back to hold himself up. By his side, his katanas fell with a clang.

"What the he-...The dagger!" He weakly yelled once realizing what was wrong and watched as Reid pick himself up from the ground, clutching his broken ribs.

Fighting to keep consciousness, Leo trembling hands reached to his side belt for his katanas, but the heaviness of his body became too much for him.

"You'll regret you did this," Reid choked out, a firm smile forming on his scarred face, "It was only a matter of time before Master would send me here to retrieve what is his. Isn't that right, Leonardo or should I say...Blade."

As Leo began to lose consciousness, he gave one panicked and outraged look as Reid spilled out the name Blade.

"Oh you didn't know? The Master and I knew of your existence the day we brought you both together. I mean, come on, Leonardo wouldn't fight against me, at least not in his current state. But you, Blade...I knew you would. Being his other half or as they would call it his 'split personality', it was fairly easy to see right through you."

Seating in a squat position, he smirked down at the turtle's weakening body, "So how does it feel, Blade. Not being able to protect the brother you swore to protect. I guess you lost at your end of the threat back at Central. But I'll make sure to take absolute care of Leonardo. And as you know from before, I always keep my promises."

* * *

April O'Neil sat in her seat staring down at her shell cell with worry. About an hour and a half passed without any sign or word from her blue-banded friend, and it was unlike him to be late when she called him over.

Casey Jones placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder to soothe her worries, but he didn't know what else to do when he himself was also worried. Honestly, he would expect this from his friend Raphael, no hard feeling meant or anything, but Raph was the type to rebel against anything that didn't suit him right. Though when it came to Leo, it was nerve wrecking. Leonardo was the 'down to business' kinda guy, which irritated him and Raph at some points, but overall he was still a friend of his.

"Chill, April. You know how Leo is. He probably went out on patrol again or maybe he got held up in the Lair." Casey suggested, knowing that could be a factor of Leo's absence.

"I know, but I feel like something is wrong, Casey."

Flipping the phone open, she dialed Leo's number and waited patiently for the phone to pick up. If what Casey had said was true, then April was ready to scold her turtle friend for making her worry, but what she didn't expect was a blood-curling scream to answer on the other line.

"Leo!" April shrieked while Casey jumped back in shock at the sudden high-pitch scream. The screaming continued for a few seconds more before it went deadly silent, and then the call ended.

April dialed the number again with trembling hands, and began to panic as the call was sent straight to voice mail. Casey stood in shock, the horrible scream ringing in his ears.

"Damn it!" April dialed another number and raised it to her ear, hoping the phone would answer right away.

"Sup', April. How's Leo?" A gruff voice answered on the other line.

"Raph! I think Leo's in trouble! You have to find him!" April shouted as she started to freak out.

"What?! Trouble!..Wait, you mean he's not with you?! That stupid son-of-a-bitch!"Raph shouted into the phone. April began to sob and Casey rushed to her side once the line with Raph ended.

Back in the Lair, Raphael grabbed his sais from the dojo and hurried out into the sewers, ignoring the his brother's and Master Splinter's calls after him.

Finally reaching the surface, Raph took off to the roofs.

"Where the hell are you, Leo!" He whispered to himself. A feeling of dread stayed with him as he jumped from roof to roof in search of his older brother, Leo.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will update the next chapter as soon as possible. Possibly every Thursday. Well below here is a review box thingy, so don't be afraid to leave review! :) Well until next time...  
**


	5. Slowly Becoming One

**Disclaimers: I Don't Own TMNT.**

Chapter 5: Slowly Becoming One

"LEONARDO!"

Raph skidded to a stop on the edge of a building, his breath coming short. As soon as he caught his breath, he swept the area for any sign of his older brother. Seeing as there were none, he moved on to the next location he thought his brother might turn up.

But the sudden call of his name stopped him. Turning to look over his shoulders, he spotted two familiar forms running towards him.

Donnie and Mikey caught up to their hot-tempered brother and glanced worryingly at him. They had been in the main living room, when Raph had gotten a call from April that send him into a furious frenzy. Without saying a word to them, he had left. So the two decided to follow after him.

Confusion swept on Raph's face for a split second, but as soon as it was there, it was replaced by anger and rage. "Wha-...How the hell did you find me?!"

"Easy. I tracked down your shell cell." Donnie replied.

"Why the shell didn't you tell before we could do that?!" He shouted, his voice steadily rising. He curled his fists together and took a step towards Donnie.

Donnie frowned deeply and took a step closer to their fuming brother.

Mikey looked from Donnie to Raph. The air filled with tension as the two brother's stared eye to eye.

"I did tell you," Donnie said sternly, a hint of annoyance in his tone and his voice also rising in volume, "But you were too busy playing dark knight and kicking ninja 'ass', that you didn't pay attention when I did. Now tell me. What. The. Fuck. Is. Going. On."

Raphael and Mikey turned their heads to the usual calm, geeky brother and stared at him with shock. Donnie was never one for foul language...only when he was extremely pissed.

"Umm...Sorry, Don." Raphael muttered, watching his younger brother with wide eyes.

He quickly explained what happened with April's call involving Leo being in danger. Donnie nodded, and pulled out his shell cell.

After punching in a certain code into the device, a map of NYC appeared suddenly on the screen above the keyboard followed by a blue beeping dot locating Leo's exact location.

"He's just North West from here." Donnie eye's roamed around the small map, "Raph, from what the readings say, he's not moving at all. Do you think he mi-"

"We better hurry then." Raph interrupted.

Raphael didn't want to think about the possibility that his brother might be dead. Why had he come to that conclusion?

'_No._' He thought to himself, '_I just got my big brother back and damn it all if he's going to be taken away from me again._'

Raph picked up his pace, and ran towards the direction of his brother's location, his younger brothers following close behind him.

In a matter of minutes, the three brothers reached an empty park, but there was no sign of Leonardo.

"Donnie, are you sure this is the place?" Mikey asked stepping forward into the park.

"Yeah, we're right on the dot."

"Then why the SHELL isn't he here!", Raph shouted through gritted teeth. This whole thing was infuriating and just when they got a damn clue to where Leonardo was, he wasn't there. For all they knew, he could be dying!

"I don't know! The readings are clearly showing he's here!"

Mikey scrunched away while his two brothers argued, when a reflection of light beamed out of the corner of his eye. Past the run down playground set the beam of light faintly shined again. Walking away from his brothers, Mikey held his breath as he got closer.

"Damn it! Donnie, we need to find him!"

"Don't you think I already know that! I want to find him as much as you do, Raphael! But I do-"

"Guys.." The two brothers looked up from their glare on one another, and stared at the ridged form of Mikey as he knelt on the ground holding a pair of familiar katanas and a blinking shell cell.

Raphael walked over to his brother and cursed under his breath. This was bad. Leo would never leave behind his precious katanas, and definitely wouldn't leave his shell cell behind either.

"Damn it!" Raphael shouted, throwing his hands into the air before slamming his fist into the closest object near him: a tree.

Mikey gripped the device and katanas close to his chest, fighting the urge to break down in tears. Upon clenching the katanas, Mikey felt a wet moister against his hand and brought it out into the light casted by the moon. His eyes widened as the wet moister revealed itself to be nothing other than bright red blood.

"R-r-raa-pphh." Trembling against his will, he couldn't get the rest of the words out.

Noticing the sudden change in his little brother, Donnie began to kneel besides him when the snap of a twig echoed behind them.

Taking immediate action, Raphael swiftly grabbed the hilts of his sais, and disappeared into the shadows while Donnie pulled out his bow stick, waiting for any sudden attack. Mikey shoved Leo's shell cell into his pocket, and placed the katanas firmly on his back.

Another twig snapped and the sound of two bodies colliding together caught Mikey's full attention. It was followed by shouts, and fists meeting skin. Shortly after, Raphael shouted out in pain.

"Raph!" Mikey staggered to his feet, his nun-chunks already in his hands, and ran in the direction his brother's shout had come from. Donnie ran at a close range to his little brother, and shifted his gaze back and forth, cautious for any ambush that could attack them from the shadows.

"Raph! Where are you?!" Mikey shouted.

"I'm fine, Mikey." Mikey and Donnie turned to their left, and watched as the outline of Raphael's body came into view.

"That mother fucker!" Raphael growled, clenching a new wound on his arm. Trails of red blood streamed down his arm, leaving drops on the dead grass below. Donnie rushed to his side and dropped to the ground, grabbing a hold of his arm. After a keen observation, Donnie began to undo his bandana on his head to stop the bleeding, but was shoved roughly by Raphael.

"Raph?"

"I'm fine. Lets go find the fucker, and then Leo."

After he hid in the shadows, Raphael had immediately spotted the unknown figure. He/she was leaning against a tree, taking in harsh, deep breaths, but it was too dark for Raph to make out the person. He decided to quietly sneak up on the being when his foot carelessly stepped on a twig. The figure turned around when the twig snapped and had turned to run, but it was all too late. Raphael tackled the person to the ground, but received a punch to the face. And that sure as hell didn't make him happy.

As soon as he had the struggling person apprehended beneath him, he pointed the sharp end of his sais on the intruder's neck. When his anger began to recede, it was then that he noticed the body form under him. It was...like him.

"L-" He had begun to say, but before his brother's name left his lips, the fucker pulled out a concealed weapon, and had stabbed it into his arm once Raphael's hold on him loosened for a mere second.

No way was Raphael Hamato gonna let this fucker live.

Donnie looked up at Raphael uncertainly, but nodded his head in agreement. From behind Mikey let out a shaky breath, and the corners of his lips lifted into a small smile, but as quickly as the smile had come, Mikey saw movement from behind his brothers, and shouted for them to move.

At Mikey's sudden outburst, the two brothers leaped to their right, and where they were seconds ago, a body staggered with a bloody dagger in hand.

"Leo?" The three said as blue familiar tails danced in the wind. The light produced from the moon revealed their intruder to be their big brother and leader, Leonardo.

Leo's breathing came in short breaths, his eyes glazed over, but there was caution in them. Where fresh, white bandages once were, it was soaked with blood, leaving a trail of blood behind him. The dagger in his hand was slightly trembling in his hold, but Leo shook his head and tightened his grip. In his glazed over eyes, Mikey could see every emotion. Anger, hatred, and...confusion.

"Must...Fight..." He muttered, then shook his head again.

Mikey took a step forward, but Leo turned his head in Raphael's direction, and stagger over to him. Although knowing it was Leo, Raphael still held his sais tightly in his hands. Right now Leo wasn't in the right state of mind, and Raphael didn't want to find out what his deranged brother would do. What he would be forced to do.

A expression of pain coursed through Leo's face, and he dropped the dagger as he lifted his hands to clench his head, whimpering in pain. He took several steps forward, but his legs gave out and Raphael rushed over to catch him before Leo could hit the ground.

"Leo! Bro, what wrong!" Raphael shouted, looking down at him.

Leo took another sharp breath, his eyes shut tightly, but he forced them open and looked Raphael squarely into his dark brown eyes. Raphael froze under his piercing gaze and felt Leo place two hands on his shoulders. The fire in Leo's dark brown eyes ignited.

"Raphael..Hamato...You must protect..him." Leo said sternly, and before Raphael could let go of the breath he didn't realize he was holding, Leo sagged against him, losing his consciousness.

Donnie ran to Raph, grabbed Leo, and gently placed him on the ground. While Donnie observed Leo, Mikey walked over, kneeling beside him. Although Leo had lost consciousness, he face still held the expression of sheer agony. He breathing was still coming in sharp gasp as if every breath was a stab of pin needles to his lungs.

Looking over at Raph, Mikey saw the confusion in Raph's eyes as he remained standing, staring down at Leo.

"Protect who?" Raphael whispered.

* * *

The rhythm of Leo's steady heart beats sounded around the silent lab. Donnie strode over to his brother's cot, and observed the heart monitor for any abnormal activity for the fifth time in just ten minutes. Once finding all signs normal, he settled himself on the chair beside the bed, and just sat there, watching the rise and fall of his brother's chest.

"How is he?" Raphael asked as he entered the lab, and stood besides the bed. He felt a sudden rage when his eyes fell on his brother's newly bandaged arm and faint bruises he had not noticed till now.

"Once I find the bastard who did this, I swear I'm going to gorge the life outta them." He whispered harshly under his breath, but loud enough for Donnie to hear.

Donnie didn't say a word, but his clenched fist said it all.

"He lost a lot of blood from a small wound and had a terrible fever, Raph." Donnie replied to Raphael's earlier question, "I was able to soothe down the fever, and the blood transfusion is also helping."

They watched as Leo's body began to tremble on the bed, and an agonized moan escaped his lips. Donnie leaned forward and grabbed Leo's pale hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze and whispered reassuring words until Leo stopped trembling and settled back into the bed. Raphael frowned at seeing his normally strong brother...look so small and weak. A sudden urge of protectiveness washed over him and before he knew it, he moved closer to the bed.

"Any room for one more?" Mikey joked while standing beside the door to the medical lab.

"Perhaps three more?" Master Splinter voiced asked as he entered behind Mikey, followed by April and Casey.

"Yeah," Donnie answered, looking over his shoulder at their new company, "Come in."

April walked closer to the bed, and when her eyes landed on Leo, she let out a sigh of relief.

"Is he alright?" She asked timidly.

"He'll be fine, April. Once the fever breaks away, he should be alright."

April nodded understandingly and quickly felt guilty. If only she hadn't called for him to come over, then none of this would have happened.

"There is one thing though," Donnie said, looking away from their curious eyes and watching Leo again, "While I was conducting a medical check up, the computers detected traces of sedative drugs in his system, likely coming from the puncture wound on his shoulder."

Everyone stared silently at Donnie as he seated himself right in his chair.

"Who ever did this to him...didn't intend on him coming home."

The room became eerily silent besides the steady beeping of the heart monitor in the background. It was Raphael that broke the silence as he crossed his arms together in anger and determination.

"If they want Leo, then there gonna have to go through me first!" He growled.

Mikey felt the room begin to fill with tension, and he did what he knew would ease it away.

"Aaawww...Raphie, I didn't know you were so protective!" Mikey cooed, "Leo's personal knight in shining armor."

All eyes landed on Mikey, but Donnie was the first the burst into laughter as Raphael stared at Mikey with a look of bewilderment before it was filled with a look of anger and embarrassment.

"Mikey! You little-!" Raphael yelled, his cheeks blushing furiously, and he jumped for his little brother, who once saw the anger in his eyes took off for a place to hide. Raphael ran out of the lab after Mikey in a deadly pace.

"Seems like some things don't change." April said as her laughter died down.

Donnie watched after his brothers and let a smile cross his face as memories before the time of Leo's departure for training two years ago flashed before his eyes.

They had been so close to one another. Each important in keeping the family as a whole. But when Leo left for training two years ago, the family just...broke apart. Mikey working as an entertainer in the party business, Donnie putting up with a tech online help job, and Raphael gone all night and slept all day.

Before Leonardo returned from Central America, there were no jokes, no laughter...just nothing. Now that Leo was home, Mikey joked more often, Raphael stayed home most of the time instead of kicking ass, and Donnie was able to work on the broken appliances Mikey managed to break in the Lair, despite how infuriating it was to him in the past.

Life just wasn't the same without their big brother and leader. Leo was the center of all of them. Without him, they wouldn't know what to do with themselves. He was the pillar of strength that kept them together and made sure no one was left behind. He showed them that they were all strong in their own unique way, that we had a purpose in this small family, and was always there when it seemed like life was against us. Leo loved us in a way we love him back. Maybe even more than they gave him credit for.

Donnie looked back at Leo and remembered some of the harsh words he had spoken to his big brother in the first weeks of his return followed by the constant glares.

After he had gotten over his anger towards his big brother, he was filled with guilt but didn't know how to apologize or talk to Leo.

Slowly the broken pieces of their little family was putting itself back together. They would once again become the family, Donnie knew. It would be slow, but in time.

Donnie gaze lingered on Leo, the small smile still on his face.

"Yeah, I guess some things do."

* * *

**Sorry for the long update on this one. It's been pretty busy these couple of weeks, but now I should be able to update a new chapter frequently throughout the month. Thank you for reading and I hope to hear your thoughts on this chapter!  
**


End file.
